


Hafe fun with it

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is annoyed, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Stress, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Gavin finally learns why the RKs are obsessed with coins.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Hafe fun with it

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

_Cling… tap. Cling… tap. Cling… tap._

_Everything’s alright, just ignore it, Gavin, you are better than that._

_Cling… tap. Cling… tap. Cling…tap._

_Okay, focus on your work you can do this. Don’t start a scene again._

_Cling… tap. Cling… tap. Cling… tap._

‘Goddamnit toaster, you phcking idiotic machine! Could you, for the love of God, stop with the _damn coin?’_ It was surprising he had managed to keep calm this long when he had to endure RK900 flinging a quarter into the air and catch it over and over and over again for the course of the last twenty never-ending minutes.  
‘I am sorry Gavin, I will refrain from it.’ Gavin sighed heavily at the blissful silence. ‘Thank you.’  
He returned back to the case at hand, looking at the photographs from the crime-scene again. His coffee had long gone cold, but Gavin wanted to finish this before fetching another one. Maybe they had overlooked something. Maybe there was-

_Cling… tap. Cling… tap. Cling…_

Gavin jumped from his chair, leaned over the table – quite impressive at his height – and snatched the coin away mid-air. ‘I told you to let it go, tin-can! I told you to stop! Don’t even think about asking me to give it back!’  
He looked at the android, waiting for some kind of reaction, maybe even another display of his superior robot-strength. At least that had happened on their first day together. Gavin trying to be as much of an asshole as he could muster and being threatened in return. When he acted up again, RK900 had simply shoved him against the next wall with enough force to knock the air right out of him. It established some kind of truce between them knowing they were equals. Nines had the advantage at strength but wasn’t able to keep his anger up for long. Gavin instead was a stubborn man. He could tease for days and made up for his loss in the physical aspect.  
RK900 simply looked at him in silence, then returned to his work.

Gavin’s goal had been to have his peace. No use starting anything more when he had already won. Back to the photographs. There was nothing more to be found on the corpse, an overdose of Red Ice the clear cause of death. The only question: had it been an accident? Had it been Suicide? Had it been murder? All was still possible as there were signs of a second person being at the crime-scene before the police arrived. But with the minimal data they had on it they were stagnating. If there was one thing Gavin hated it was waiting. Working on a case that had no chance to be solved without more intel. Intel, they didn’t have and most likely never would. Weeks of keeping up the pretence of investigation before giving up and calling it an accidental overdose. It was enough to drive him up the wall.

He looked up once, as the lightning changed in his surroundings. Nines’ LED had changed to yellow. Yellow meant deep thinking, right? Maybe he had a new lead? Maybe he had found something with that metal brain of his Gavin couldn’t? Well, he decided to give the android his freedom. Would he ask about it he could disturb the thought process. Nines would tell him when he was ready.

The Detective let out another deep sigh, looked into the mug, took a hopeful sip and let the cold liquid flow back into it with a grimace. ‘Goddamn it, this day’s going great. I’ll go get another coffee. Be right back.’  
It should have made him curious when the android didn’t respond with something witty. But Gavin was too frustrated and the thought of something warm had conquered his mind.

As he returned to his desk the light was red. Bad. Something was wrong. His partner was stressed or angry. Or afraid. Gavin wasn’t too good reading the LED despite having worked with the android for nearly half a year now. He wanted to say something as he noticed the twitching hands. One was simply trembling, while the other proceeded to dry-flip a coin. Nines didn’t seem to recognise him. Gavin put the mug down and fished the quarter out of his pocket. He flanged it right in front of the ‘droid. ‘Have fun with it. I honestly thought it would get some kind of reaction out of you.’ He pretended to be overly indifferent, when in reality he had never seen his partner this jumbled. The android reached for it, let the slightly warm metal sit in the palm of his hand, looking up at Gavin questioningly.

‘Hey, don’t look at me that way! I can be nice, sometimes.’ He sat down behind his desk again. ‘Guess this case has us both riled up pretty badly. You could have said this is your attempt at stress relief, toaster. I thought you were doing this to purposely phck with my patience.’  
He got back to staring at his screen until there was the familiar _Cling_ again.

Phck, tomorrow he would bring headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
